


Hannibal's Patient

by SilentEvilx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, F/M, Murder, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvilx/pseuds/SilentEvilx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal seduces his patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal's Patient

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr after someone requested it (http://fics-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/75325041289/i-hope-this-is-okay-anon-hannibal). 
> 
> I will post a link to this ao3 post on the original tumblr post :)

Hannibal opened the door to let the young female into his office. He had been seeing this particular patient for the past few months. Borderline Personality Disorder was her diagnosis.

She sat down and crossed her arms across her chest. Hannibal sat down in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

They began talking about her mood patterns, her urges, how she was dealing with social situations; the usual.

She always opened up during her appointments. She lowered her arms from her chest and even laughed a few times.

It was obvious she was attracted to Dr. Lecter, and he knew it. He was so smooth in the way he talked. The way he moved. The way his lips formed into that crooked smile. She could hardly resist him.

Which is exactly what he wanted.

"I know you are attracted to me," he said smoothly.

She stopped and looked down, obviously embarrassed.

Hannibal leaned forward and softly stroked her hand.

"It’s okay," he said softly.

She looked up towards him. His face was close to hers. She could feel his breath on her skin.

Hannibal leaned forward and began to kiss her on her neck. She leaned her head back slightly and let out a soft, quivering breath.

She didn’t notice the doctor’s hand slowly reaching inside his jacket pocket.

He reached his hand up to her face and pulled himself away from her neck. A small smile spread across her lips.

The smile disappeared when the scalpel he had pulled from his pocket was dragged across her throat. 

A sound that can only be described as a pathetic gurgle escaped past her lips. She tried to reach her hand up to her neck.

"Shhhh," Hannibal whispered.

Hannibal cradled the back of her head and slowly leaned her back. He looked her in the eyes…

…and the life faded from them.


End file.
